de compras con los cullen
by erosalie
Summary: que hacen los cullen cuando van de compras? de que son capaces? Bella y Edward ya estan casados pero Bella no ha sido convertida!
1. todo menos eso alice!

Día de compras con los Cullen

Día de compras con los Cullen

**BELLA POV**

Alice estaba emocionadísima con la idea de salir de compras por déjame pienso no se talvez quinta ocasión en lo que va de la semana que son aproximadamente 2 días ahora ya se por que en la 5ta avenida la adoran

-Alice por que tenemos que ir de compras todos!! –las sabias palabras de Emmett me sacaron de mis pensamientos

-por que… necesitan ropa verdad Rose?!

-yo no lo creo, Alice me has comprado todo lo posible y lo imposible si me dejas decirlo

-cállate Jasper que no es cierto debes de ver lo que te voy a comprar hoy

-y nosotros por que venimos?- no la entiendo la acompañe ayer y me compro mas ropa de la que necesitaba para toda una vida!

-Bella tu ropa es tan pasada de moda que ni la abuelita de Carlisle la usaría –pero si me la compro ayer

-para empezar Alice mi abuelita lleva siglos muerta y segundo que hacemos Esme y yo aquí se supone que los viajes de compras son solo para ustedes, y también se supone que no caben 7 vampiros y una humana en tu porshe

-como de que no caben mira que si yo estoy comodísima –comencé a besar a Edward con tanta pasión que creo y mas de un vampiro se nos quedo viendo maldito Jasper me las pagara haré que Alice le haga algo pero juro que lo haré ese vampiro ex confederado me las pagara sabe que ya que estamos casados no tenemos autocontrol y estoy segura que ese fue su plan!!

-tu no estas sentada entre Emmett y sus ganas de salir corriendo a la casa y de los tortolitos que van uniendo sus bocas como si no se hubieran visto desde ya pasados unos cuantos años

-hey Rosalie déjanos en paz que yo nunca digo nada cuanto están en sus rituales amorosos ni cuanto están pensando en eso!

-Bien Edward tu ganas ya no diré nada

-bueno Alice y ahora que vamos a comprar? – e aquí la pregunta del millón de dólares

-bueno Bella si te digo ya no va a ser un secreto o si?

-pues si pero la ultima ves que me compraste algo en secreto no se porque termine con un babydoll de victoria secrets

-pero te quedaba hermoso, además no lo usaste mucho tiempo –cierto solo lo use un rato y eso por que Edward me pidió que lo modelara para él ese día sufría la caída mas dolorosa de mi vida desde las escaleras hasta el suelo y todo por que yo tenia que usar su regalo de bodas para la noche de bodas no se por que no vio venir que me iba a medio matar con su regalo por suerte Edward me atrapo antes de que me matara!! Y después el babydoll sabrá Dios donde termino

-hablando de babydolls, Rose te compras uno?

-no se Emmett por que quieres que me lo compre?

-que no me digas que tu no quieres tener uno nuevo y usarlo súper poco tiempo menos del que duro Bella con el suyo

-esta bien Emmett pero tu me acompañas por el y me ayudas a escoger uno

-claro que si –dijo con tanto animo que parecía un niño en navidad

-pero te comportas!

-ya que- ahora sonaba como si lo hubieran regañado

-Alice mi pequeño demonio personal a donde vamos a ir?

-no se Jasper mi gran guerrero – me encanta como esos dos se hablan y como demuestran su amor es algo tan mágico – talvez vallamos a saludar a los nuevos modelos que acaban de llegar a mi tienda favorita! –termino de decir eso y acelero como si su eternidad dependiera en llegar a comprar en ese momento yo me sujete de mi Dios pagano de la belleza

-Mary Alice Brandon Cullen si no bajas la velocidad en este instante te cancelo las tarjetas de credito y haber con que compras! – primera vez que oigo a Carlisle tan enojado

-Carlisle querido no la regañes no es su culpa querer comprar todo lo que encuentra a su paso – Alice bajo la velocidad

-pensé que les gustaba la velocidad

-y nos gusta pero no exageramos

- ja miren quien lo dijo la señorita-quiero-un-auto-veloz-para-destrosar-a-Edward-con-su-volvo-Hale

-ya comprendí el punto pero yo nunca corro así por la ciudad y menos por ir a una tienda

-Rose te recuerdo la vez que …

-no Edward mejor callaté así te vez mas lindo

-que paso ese día? –me pico la curiosidad

-nada Bella, y que así se quede si se que alguno de ustedes comento algo de ese día a quien sea juro que no llegara al año que viene

-Rosalie Lilian Hale de Cullen deja de amenazar a tus hermanos! –wow ahora era Esme la enojada

-perdón mamá pero quiero olvidar ese día

Llegamos a no se exactamente donde ya no me importaba a donde nos llevara Alice honestamente lo mejor del día de hoy era que mi amado ahora esposo Edward Cullen había venido con nosotras y todo gracias a que Alice obligo que toda la familia viniera entramos al mall y hay es que lo vi un hermoso hurón blanco con sus hermosos ojo

-Edward mira!! –señale al hurón que en ese momento nos volteo a ver

-que cosa quieres que vea Bella – rodee los ojos

-no a Jasper obviamente, al pequeño hurón que esta en esa jaula!! Es tan hermoso! Yo quiero uno –sin darme cuenta empecé a hacer un drama por ese pequeño hurón blanco

-pero Bella si te lo compro puede haber unos cuantos problemas con su existencia en la casa

**ESME POV**

-carlisle, podemos ir a ver unas cuantas cosas que necesitamos?

-si Esme – tomo mi mano y caminamos por todo el mall así la gente nos volteaba a ver y algunos a nuestro pasar comenzaban a cuchichear sonreí al oír a una mujer reclamarle a su marido el por que nunca la tratara de una forma similar a como me tenia mi Carlisle

-por que sonríes ángel mió?

-por que estoy con el ser mas hermoso del planeta –comenzó a reír- se puede saber de que te ríes?

-eres tan perfecta!

-y eso que tiene de risible?

-nada pero mira tus hijos siguen en la pelea por que Bella no compre ese hurón blanco- solté una carcajada

-quien crees que gane?

-honestamente no se ya sabes como son tus hijos y también Bella es muy testaruda esto esta muy difícil

**ALICE POV**

Esto esta mal! No lo había visto!! Como es que Bella se enamoro de un hurón!! A quien se le ocurre si ya sabe que paso con mimimiau ese gatito café con manchas negras! Solo a ella se le ocurre querer comprar otra mascota

-no Bella entiende tener una mascota en nuestra casa es muy peligroso

-recuerda lo que paso con mimimiau- Bella comenzó a llorar

-no mimimiau por que tuvo que morir era un gato tan hermoso lleno de vida y entusiasmo –Edward hizo todo lo posible e imposible por tranquilizarla hasta Jasper apoyo pero era inútil Bella seguía llorando a moco tendido –extraño a mimimiau

-ya Bella dime que quieres que haga para que dejes de llorar –_mala idea Edward ya sabes como va acabar esto_

-cómprame el hurón! –_te lo dije _

-bien pero va a ser la ultima mascota que tengas quedo claro?

-sip –ahora ella era la que parecía tan emocionada por las compras

- Jazz jazz vamos a comprar esto ya me desanimo

-de acuerdo pero no compremos mucho –aja y tu nieve de que la quieres?

-lo que digas

-Alice lo digo en serio no compres mucho estamos los ocho y si ya el coche viene apretado si compras en exceso no vamos a poder irnos

-a la próxima venimos en tu camioneta

Entramos a Victoria secret´s para comprarle a Bella su nuevo babydoll y ahí estaban Emmett y Rosalie viendo que comprar y como es obvio solo veían cosas en color rojo

-ey Rose que acaso no existe otro color?

-si pero es el que se me ve mejor

-claro que si ey sexy girl que te parece este- Emmett sostenía un hermoso babydoll color rojo ardiente

-humm esta bien tienes buen gusto hasta parece que sabes cuales me gustan –guiño el ojo a su marido – bueno nos vemos por que creo que a este macho le hace daño estar en un tienda de lencería, Alice apúrate que ya lo quiero estrenar!

-ok Rose nos apuraremos haré todo lo humanamente posible por hacer que mi pequeño demonio se apure al comprar

-Jasper confió en que lo harás sabes como es este macho si no le doy lo que quiere

Camine por la tienda buscando algo en azul pero parecía que ya no creaban nada en ese color, que le pasa a los diseñadores

-ya Alice? –pregunto mi Jazz por sexta ocasión

-ya casi, sabes creo que no hay nada en azul

-para que quieres algo en azul?

-para regalárselo a Bella

-y que te parece aquel

-como es que no lo haya visto es perfecto! Seguro que a Edward le va a encantar

-y para quien es lo demás??

-tu para quien crees

-pequeño demonio travieso – me tomo de la cintura y me beso como lo hace cuando estamos solo

**ROSALIE POV**

-Emmett cual te gusta mas? – sostenía dos prendas tan exquisitas en mis manos que no me importaba la respuesta que me diera me iba a llevar las dos

-ambas son hermosas pero por que no te las pruebas y te digo cual te queda mejor?

-me gusta tu idea espérame aquí no tardo – solo mi Emmett me esperaría a verme en prendas mínimas

-yo te esperaría toda la eternidad

-y yo a ti –me coloco una mano en la cabeza y otra en la cintura yo puse mis brazos en su cuello tan perfecto y me beso paso de los labios al cuello

-te amo Rose mi Rose

-y yo a ti Emmett mi osito Emmett –entramos a un probador y ahí continuamos besándonos deseándonos

-señores este es un establecimiento familiar y no pueden hacer lo que están haciendo aquí-nos señalo de forma acusatoria al notar que Emmett ya no tenia su camisa y yo ya no tenía mi blusa puesta –salgan de aquí en este instante

-nos vamos pero primero nos podemos poner nuestra ropa y pagar esto?

-esta bien pero que sea rápido

-ni notara que seguimos aquí

-eso espero


	2. locuras en el mall

Día de compras con los Cullen

**Edward POV **

Bella estaba muy encariñada con ese huron que no dejaba que nadie lo viera y mucho menos que yo lo cargara he llegado a pensar que lo ama mas que amí y solo es un simple hurón!! Y para colmo le puso de nombre Eddie!!

-Bella ¿Qué haces ahora con "eddie"? –mientras le provaba ropa al nuevo amor de su vida

-que no ves le compro ropa, con eso de que iremos a Alaska creo que la necesitara

-No creo que la necesite, no pensaba que lo llevaramos

-que!! Edward Anthony Masen Cullen no dijiste eso verdad? – que estupidez he hecho?- acaso no amas a tu hijo-momento desde cuando esa cosa es mi hijo?

-tu bien sabes que en Alaska apenas tu sobrevives y quieres llevar a esa abominación con nosotros!!

-q-que es-estas di-diciendo? –solo esto me faltaba

-no llores mi Bella, esta bien, esta bien nos lo llevaremos pero ya deja de comprarle cosas y mejor comoprate algo a ti o sino Alice me matara por no comprarte algo

-de acuerdo, pero no me compres mucho estoy segura que Alice ya me a comprado algo ya sabes como es

Salimos de la tienda de mascotas con mas bolsas que las que acostumbra Alice llevar a la casa en un día de barata! Y nos dirigimos a la primer tienda de ropa que encontramos con el pretexto de que Alice me mataría solo para que dejara a la abominación y pensara en ella como odio a esa cosa!! (El hurón) lo ama mas que a mi!! Ahora lo nombra como si fuera su hijo!!

**Jasper POV **

-Jasper ven aquí dos minutos –ahora que quería ya compro todo lo posible e imposible, no esperen creo que exagero solo a comprado un televisor, que le entregan mañana, una laptop, miles de zapatos, ropa que ni teniendo toda la eternidad la usara toda, umm que mas así ropa para mí para Bella, para Edward, para Carlisle, no creo que le guste ni a mi me gusto pero hare lo que sea para que sea feliz, joyas para ella para Esme, Rosalie, Bella, y cosas para la rata esa que Edward con su poca autoridad le compro a Bella

-que paso demonio? – me sonrio maliciosamente

-que te parece esta falda? – la mire reflexione mi respuesta si le decia que se acababa de comprar una igual en otra tienda me dejaba de hablar pero si no se lo decía llegando a la casa me regañara por que no le dije nada ¿Qué hago que hago?

-esta muy hermosa, pero, acaso no tienes una así? –espero, espero

-tienes razon umm yo creo que… no la llevo –que es eso un coro angelical es lo que escucho? – que se supone que estas haciendo?- no me di cuenta de que estaba incado dando gracias a todos los santos por evitar una compra

-reviso que la falda no se tan corta como parece

-aja-se quedo quieta no dijo nada ni siquiera parecía respirar

-Alice que viste? –pregunte ansioso

-jajajaja no lo puedo creer jajajaja

-que pasa respondeme

**Alice POV **

esto es de lo mejor no puedo creerlo Bella se a ganado algo mas!! Que gran nombre eligio para su pequeño hurón "Eddie" no lo puedo creer jajaja Edward ha de estar un poco enojado

-jajajaja no lo puedo creer jajajaja

-que pasa respondeme

-Bella escogio el mejor nombre para el pequeño hurón

-como se llama?

-Eddie, es el mejor nombre para ese hurón

-a Edward no le va a agradar el asunto

-no va a tener mas opcion

-claro ustedes dominan –a pero que hombre mas inteligente!! Por eso lo amo!!

-y ustedes babean –lo tome de la cara y antes de que tuviera tiempo lo bese

-y eso por que fue?

-para mostrar el dominio de las mujeres sobre los hombres –me miro con esos ojos tan bellos que tiene y…

**Emmett POV**

Dios por que mandas mujeres como ella a la tierra y nunca te las llevas de regreso!! Mi Rose tan perfecta me tiene aquí esperando como un baboso a fuera de un probador, por que tarda tanto??

-ya? –pregunte impaciente

-espera solo tres segundos-me mata lo juro es peor que la droga esta mujer

-uno, dos, tres, se acabo el tiempo! ¡¡Sal ya!!-wow si que estaba impaciente

-no lo decia tan a lo literal, espera que se me atoro un tirante

-yo te ayudooooo –me ofrecí como buen caballero que soy

-no grandote se que no te controlas y debo de admitirlo yo tampoco –tan sexy y tan sabia (N/A: mas bien es una pregunta, pero por que todos los escritores de fanfics ponemos a este par como unos pervertidos si lo unico que se dice de esta pareja en crepúsculo y toda la saga es lo sig: Esme se acerco a nosotros y Emmett la siguió después de echar una larga ojeada a la espalda de Rosalie, que se había levantado con gracia… (crepúsculo pág: 370) en todo eso donde esta lo pevertido si lo saben dejenme la respuesta en un review bueno eso es todo continuemos)


	3. nota de autora!

**lala **

**yo aqui te regreso lo prometo que regresare solo necesito ideas asique no sean malos y ayuden aunque tengo una idea para este fanfiction solo que no se como acomodarla xD bueno ya se me ocurrira algo **

**besos**

**erosalie **

**cofcofcualquierideaareviewpleasecofcof**


	4. no alice no!

**hola!!**

**ya nuevo cap tengo una super idea!!**

**espero les guste **

* * *

alice POV

me separe de Jasper y decidi que era hora de pagar todas mis compras

-Jazz es hora de pagar

-si mi demonio

tome de la mano a Jasper y llegamos a la caja le entrege todo lo que queria que me cobrara

-son 24375 ¿desea pagar en efectivo o.. -sin dejarla terminar la frase el entregue mi tarjeta de platino (regalo de Carlise) la deslizo cuando me dieron la peor noticia de mi vida -señorita disculpe la molestia pero su tarjeta no pasa

-que! no puede ser posible pasela otra vez-la señorita repitio la accion como 10 veces y mi bebe no pasaba - no es posible como que no pasa que no sabe quien soy yo ¡SOY ALICE CULLEN!

-señorita Cullen tranquiliceze deme otra tarjeta

-esta bien -de mala gana le pase otro de mis bebes y tampoco paso y asi le fui pasando cada una de mis tarjetas me puse histerica y comence a golpear a la vendedora no era posible que alice cullen no pudiera comprar

-alice tranquila -Jasper usaba todo su poder para que me tranquilizara y no matara a la vendedora cuando llego la seguridad del lugar y me llevo junto con mi pobre Jazz Jazz al departamento de policia por agresion yo agresiva ahora si sabran lo que es agresion. El guardia que me llevaba cargando noto que ponia mi carita de cachorrito y me dijo -señorita le sucede algo?

-si esto -me trepe a su cuello e inicie el proceso de tomar su sangre cuando mi Jazz vio esto me tomo del cuerpo y "corrio" para que no nos hicieran algo ya que TODOS la seguridad del mall estaba tras de mi -corre Jazz corre que nos alcanzan - fue en ese momento que tuve una vision no seriamos los unicos en prision esta noche..

**

* * *

**

lo se esta muy corto pero fue lo que se me ocurrio

cualquier ayuda es bien recivida

si tardo en subir lo demas no se preocupen que estoy releyendo amanecer

r

e

v

i

e

w

s

!

!


	5. porque nos tenia que pasar esto

**ROSALIE POV**

-Yaaaaaaa? – cantaba Emmett desde el otro lado del probador que me encontraba

-no, por decima vez aun no Emmett tranquilo –sentí una corriente de aire y al momento de voltear ahí se encontraba con sus hermosos ojos color dorado que tanto amaba mi osito-¿Qué haces aquí?

-que no puedo ayudar a MI esposa a vestirse

-aja, a vestirse o a desvestirse por que te conosco Emmett y te conosco muy bien –le di una mirada a todo su cuerpo deteniendo mis ojos en ciertas partes

-ok Rose me conoces y sabes que no resisto- me beso y yo le respondi su beso y comenze a quitarle su camisa y besarlo con pasión. Nos encontrabamos en un punto que ya nadie nos separaria pero la puerta se abrio

-señores ¿Qué pasa aquí?

-este nada –respondimos los dos juntando nuestra ropa listos para correr

-donde creen que van?

-amm a nuestra casa

-pues yo creo que no les pedi que dejaran la tienda y no lo hicieron y ademas estan teniendo una "experiencia" en mi tienda asi que ¡seguridad!

-que!?!?!

-señorita lo siento pero yo ya había hablado con ustedes

-no es posible-me sente en frente a la oficina del gruñon digo buen gerente junto con Emmett esperando nuestro fin osea seguridad

-lévenselos

**Edward POV **

**-edward si estas celoso de que le preste mas atencion a eddie solo dilo... no me pienso enojar... **

**-esta bien.. te lo dire.. no me gusto que le pusieras de nombre eddie.. es un huron!! **

**-que! edward es un nombre hermoso para mi bebe.**

**-Es solo un huron!!! -en ese instante trate de quitarle a bella ese horrible huron que desataba un olor insoportable... pero ella comenzo a llorar y empezamos a jalonearnos al horrible huron**

**-debemos salir de aquí- le dije a bella que me miro de una manera extraña, y en ese momento nos dimos cuenta de la masa de gente que nos rodeaba, con una mirada de curiosidad como si fueramos monos de circo, y despues vi 6 personas de seguridad acercandose directo a mi y a bella, trate de hacerl comprender que debiamos irnos pero no estuvimos a tiempo y nos tuvimos que entregar..**

**nos llevaron al departamento de seguridad en el centro comercial y nos encontramos con Jasper y Alice, , lo que me sorprendio ya que no estaban allí Rosalie y Emmett**

**-que hacen aquí? – le pregunte a Jasper **

**-pues alice se puso de agresiva con una empleada y ustedes?- me respondio simplemente Jasper **

**- edward se puso de violento con eddie-respondio Bella y yo puse cara de pocos amigo, entonces nos separamos por bandos... Alice y yo nos aliamos a un lado de la celda y bella y Jasper del otro lado.. **

**-tenemos que salir de esta sin hacer un gran show... pero que podemos hacer Alice... crees que podamos r a la noche y romper los barrotes**

**-si edward - dijo alice con sarcasmo, entonces se puso a pensar...**

**-y que tal si le hablamos a carlisle**

**-como si el planeo todo esto **

**- alicey si pagamos la fianza con tu tarjeta de platino..**

**-mi bb murio, carlisle cancelo mi tarjeta...- alice suspiro al mencionar la cruel muerte de su tarjeta**

**y en el otro bando las cosas estaban igual… o peor de aburridas y en ese momento Alice se levento y grito**

**-LLEGRAON!- y pude ver como Emmett y Rosalie entraban en otra celda **


End file.
